Sunlight viewability of digital displays, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), is increasing in business importance as such displays become more ubiquitous. Advertisers desire the ability to use digital media in outdoor environments, and consumers would like their electronics to be usable everywhere. Current solutions to the outdoor sunlight visibility problem fall short because of insufficient display brightness or excessive power consumption and its resultant heat load. For example, one solution achieves 2000 nits brightness by using 720 three watt LEDs in a 40 inch display, which requires a liquid cooling system to dissipate the 2.1 kW of heat. Also, the display with backlight weighs 110 lbs., a significant amount of weight for such a display.